


Not Your Average Nightmare Pt. 2

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: All he wanted was cuddles and smooches, Bloodplay, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Enoch, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadistic Enoch, Scared Horace, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Stitches, Submissive Horace, This Is Not What He Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second part of Not Your Average Nightmare





	Not Your Average Nightmare Pt. 2

Enoch smiled down at a sleeping Horace. If he was this tired after that first round, he was going to be be practically comatose after Enoch was done with him. 

The older boy’s peaceful face and soft, even breathing was too much of a temptation to resist. The necromancer leaned down to kiss and bite Horace’s lips.

Enoch heard a soft whimper from the sleeping boy but he weakly kissed back. Reaching downwards, he fondled and gently squeezed the blond’s balls, not enough to wake him, but just enough to elicit a response. 

After getting bored of watching him squeak and squirm in his sleep, Enoch squeezed Horace’s junk as hard as possible, enjoying his cry of pain as he woke up. 

Horace tried to sit up, but was brought back down by the ropes securing him arms and legs to the bed. Enoch undid knots and turned Horace around, so he was laying on his stomach.

“Open” Enoch demanded. Tentatively, Horace obliged, letting the dead-riser put a finger in his mouth.

“Good boy, now suck” He continued. The clairvoyant swallowed back bile as he sucked on the finger covered in his own blood. Another finger was added and another, Horace desperately tried to ignore the coppery taste of his blood and get this over with.

When Enoch decided that his fingers were wet enough. He pulled them out and untied the older boy’s arms. Giving his perky ass a slap, he told him to put it up and spread his cheeks. Horace did as he was told, even as tears of humiliation streamed down his face. Roughly, Enoch shoved his finger into the blond’s virgin hole, he didn’t give time to adjust to the stinging pain, and started scissoring him. Enoch got impatient with the whole process and retied his arms. He got on top of the sobbing boy and started to pound into him as hard as he could. 

Enoch was holding Horace’s head while doing him from behind, he pushed his face into the pillow until he was gasping uselessly for air. This went on until Enoch came, painting Horace’s insides with cum. 

Grabbing the box of knives again, Enoch retrieved a small scalpel, running it down the porcelain white body under him he carved lines in his body, not writing anything just cutting and watching the blood well up. Horace cried out with pain and fear. Tears spilling down his face. Enoch rolled his eyes and injected a numbing serum into Horace’s injured back, and started to sew the wounds up. 

It didn’t hurt anyone, and Horace was very tired, so Enoch begrudgingly untied Horace and covered him with a blanket as he fixed up the boy’s back. He was going to enjoy having Horace around.


End file.
